


Delia Ketchum Kidnapped.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show.
Kudos: 1





	Delia Ketchum Kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Delia Ketchum is about to be Kidnapped by a Wild Shiftry.

It was A clear Sunny Day In Pallet Town, Everyone was doing Their Morning Routines, At a House, Delia Ketchum, a Beautiful, Mahogany Brown Hair, Ember Brown Eyes, Wearing Yellow and Pink shirt, Blue Skirt, White Shoes, a Straw Hat was on top of her head was in her Garden, She was watering her Tomatoes, and was taking such good care of her Garden, Not Knowing that Someone or Something was jumping from one tree branch to another in the forest not far from Pallet Town, Meanwhile Delia was coming out of her Garden, She Sighed to herself and was wiping the sweat from her brow, Until a Gust Of Wind started Blowing On Her, Her Straw Hat Blew Off On Top Of Her Head, She Rushed to get it, She picked It up, not knowing that someone or something was standing right behind her, She slowly turned around and saw a Shiftry standing in front of her, She Started Screaming, Until Shiftry started shaking His Leaf Fan and Stun Spore came out, from the Leaf Fan, Until Delia fell into a deep sleep, Shiftry grabbed her and started rushing off, he jumped from tree branch to tree branch, until it arrived at a large tree, that was in the middle of the forest and was towering over the other trees in the forest. 

Shiftry took her to a large room inside the tall tree, placed her on a large tree trunk, and was looking at her,


End file.
